Aventura Selvagem
by MissFeltbeats
Summary: Harry tem uma idéia maluca e Draco aceita. O que poderá acontecer? Draco's pov


Aventura Selvagem

Eu estava encrencado!!! Se alguém sabia perfeitamente qual o significado da palavra **arrependimento**, esse alguém era eu. Por que, meu Merlin, por que eu havia aceitado o convite do Harry-Tenho-Idéias-Loucas-Potter? Tudo bem que ele fez aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado e pidão (não que eu goste de cachorros, mas quando o Harry faz essa cara, é impossível resistir!), aquela que sempre me faz concordar com alguma coisa e que depois sempre acaba com um Harry se divertindo e eu sofrendo. Mas ver as feições felizes do Harry fazem essas idéias loucas valerem a pena. As vezes.

Aparentemente essa NÃO era uma daquelas vezes...

Mas deixe-me explicar melhor: Harry e eu namorávamos a dois anos e pouco, desde o começo do sétimo ano, e cursávamos a faculdade de aurores. Estávamos de férias e, como meu namorado é hiperativo e não consegue levar uma vida calma e sem grandes emoções, o testa-rachada resolveu ir numa aventura selvagem. Ele iria se enfiar em um caiaque e desceria um rio meio turbulento (que, aliás, era proibido de passeio por ser perigoso e fechado), cercado por uma floresta densa. Eu não me preocupei pois, afinal, somos bruxos. Qualquer alarme ou dificulade que aparecesse podia ser resolvido com ajuda da varinha. Mas Harry tinha planos maiores. Ele queria que eu o acompanhasse. Hahá.

O Harry tinha esse enorme problema, que seus amiguinhos teimavam em chamar de qualidade, que era o de quando metia algo na cabeça, nada fazia com que mudasse de idéia. E ele tinha decidido que eu iria junto. E parecia até um pouco ansioso com a minha ida. Mas ele sabia que eu não iria aceitar tão facilmente e que ele precisaria me... persuadir. E foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Após uma tarde agitada, envolvendo eu e ele sem muita roupa (ou quase nenhuma), depois de ter realizado vários desejos meus e obedecido a cada ordem que deixava meus lábios, Harry fez _aquela_ cara e pediu-me para acompanhá-lo. E, em um lapso momentâneo, eu aceitei.

Erro fatal!

Nos preparamos e aparatamos numa beirada do rio. O que iríamos fazer era proibido. Entramos num caiaque, desses para duas pessoas, guardamos nossas malas e começamos a aventura.

Então la estava eu, sendo comido por insetos de todos os gêneros, com o moreno mais irritante e sexy remando na minha frente, com um sorriso gigante no rosto e parecendo estar se divertindo. Hunf, que bom que _alguém_ estava se divertindo, porque eu queria morrer.

Mas o pior de tudo era o sentimento que não me largava de que algo iria acontecer. Algo grande. Sempre que Harry me levava nesses passeios era porque queria me dizer algo. Mas, dessa vez, ele estava... nervoso. Estava agindo estranhamente. Eu sei, eu sei. Desde quando ele agia normalmente? Mas isso estava estranho para o normal dele. Peraí, essa frase foi meio confusa... resumindo: o Harry estava estranho.

Mesmo esperando por algo acontecer, nada teria me preparado para _aquilo_.

As águas do rio tornaram-se mais caudalosas e agitadas. Resolvi levantar minha vista para ver o porquê. Choque total! Um tronco estava boiando à nossa frente e era levado pela correnteza. Mas, do meio do nada, ele desapareceu. Só pude ver que ele havia _despencado_. Sim, havíamos chegado no alto de um cachoeira!

Harry fez um rápido feitiço para que não nos machucássemos e outro para que nada caísse da nossa embarcação. Eu não pude fazer nada pois ainda estava em estado de choque. Nós iríamos cair! Estava tão aterrorizado que nem lembrei que poderia usar a minha varinha e aparatar para a segurança de minha casa.

Mas, antes de cairmos na cachoeira, o Harry se virou, me encarou com aquelas lindas esmeraldas cheias de sentimento. Sentimentos como amor, felicidade, medo, receio. Ele pegou uma caixinha de veludo e a abriu, revelando dois lindos anéis de platina, com um H e um D entrelaçados. Eu prendi a respiração e fiquei sem reação. Então ele me disse: "Dragão, casa comigo?" e nós caímos.

Durante a queda da cachoeira, três pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça: "Eu vou morrer", "Se eu não morrer, vou me certificar de matar o Harry" e "Por que diabos ele tem que fazer um pedido desses numa hora dessas?"

A cachoeira terminava em um lago que, tirando o ponto onde terminava a cachoeira, era calmo. O silêncio imperava. O silêncio típico da floresta. Esta era fechada e rica, possuindo árvores de todos os tamanhos, tipos e cores. Era estonteante! Eu sentia o cheiro das árvores e da terra. Eu não gostava de aventuras, muito menos as planejadas pelo Harry, mas tinha que admitir que essa paisagem estava me maravilhando. Fiquei tão embasbacado pelo lugar que nem lembrei que deveria estar socando o Harry.

Continuei admirando meus arredores enquanto Harry remava até a beira do lago e lá atracava. Ele saiu depressa do caiaque e montou uma barraca bruxa para nos abrigarmos. Voltou para perto do caiaque e me olhou receoso. Mandei-lhe um olhar que demonstrava todo o meu ódio, mas quando ele ficou cabisbaixo e vi um centelha de dor passar por seus olhos, sorri e estendi-lhe a mão para que me ajudasse a sair. Harry me abraçou por trás e fomos caminhando daquele jeito para a barraca.

Entrei e a primeira coisa que reparei foi uma banheira fumegante, para a qual me dirigi. Nos despimos e mergulhamos nas águas, para nos banharmos e relaxarmos. Olhei o resto do quarto e vi que havia uma grande cama de casal, que parecia muito convidativa e aconchegante, cercada por velas e pétalas de rosas.

Me aconcheguei em Harry, esquecendo tudo pelo que ele me fez passar, e ele me abraçou apertado. Ficamos assim por um tempo, até Harry se esticar e pegar no bolso de sua calça, que estava jogada perto da banheira, a caixinha de veludo, voltando a abrir-la. Não disse nada. Só ficou me encarando intensamente, demonstrando em seu olhar todo o amor que sentia por mim. Eu lhe disse: "Harry, você é um idiota e me fez passar por varias situações perigosas e sei que essa não será a última, mas eu a perdoo. Eu te amo e aceito, com toda a minha alma, casar-me com você".

E então, todo o desagrado pelo passeio foi embora, assim que recebi o melhor sorriso de Harry. Um sorriso genuíno, que demonstrava toda a sua felicidade e amor. Um sorriso que chegava até os olhos, iluminando todo seu rosto e me fazendo querer sorrir também.

Ele pôs um dos anéis em meu dedo e eu pus o outro no dedo dele. Ele me deu um beijo de tirar o folego, se inclinou para perto de mim e sussurrou em minha orelha: "Vamos para a cama, Dragão. Vou te recompensar por tudo que fiz hoje". E recompensou.

Aquela foi a melhor noite da minha vida ;P

* * *

Oi gente! Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo. Espero que vocês a recebam bem...

Foi uma idéia que eu tive essa madrugada.

Comentem por favor!!


End file.
